The Proposal
by TheSailorette
Summary: Botan is getting frustrated with where life is taking her. It feels like it has completely stopped while everyone else has been moving forward. Yusuke and Keiko just had their first child. Kuwabara and Yukina finally tied the knot. But what about her? Why can't she have any of these things! Then the proposal happens. What could come of it! Read to find out!
1. The Proposal

She hate hospitals. She have never liked them, even when it was for a good thing like the birth of a child. Today they were waiting for the news that Keiko had her baby. She was excited but it hurt her a little too. She wants a baby but timing was just horrible. She had only had a few relationships that lasted longer than a year or 2 and frankly she was tired of men. It is like a chase. All they want is one thing. So she felt like give up more often than she'd like to admit. She knows the right one is out there she just hasn't stumbled across him yet.

The movement of flowers next to her brought her out of her thoughts. The redheaded man, Kurama, sat next to her with flowers for Keiko. He placed the flowers in his other hand as he observed the room around him. Finally he noticed a man walk in the room.

"Botan," the red headed man said next to her. "Yusuke is here."

She stood up with a smile as Yukina, one of my friends, almost bounced up and down with joy.

"It is a boy," Yusuke announced!

Everyone cheered and said congrats, except Hiei who stood across the room. Yusuke left to be with Keiko.

"Move out of my way! I get to see Little Urameshi first!" Kuwabara exclaimed as he made a b-line for the door.

"Kuwabara, calm down we will all get to see him soon enough," Shizuru, his older sister, said walking to a seat.

"I know. Come on Yukina," he said calming down a little.

He always spoke very lovingly to Yukina. She loved it you could see it in the way she smiled at him. She took his hand and cheerfully walked with him.

The two of them had gotten married roughly a year ago and were still in the honey moon phase. It was cute but sometimes too cheesy.

She sat down in the waiting room once again. It was ok with her because secretly she wasn't ready to face the fact that someone else's life was moving forward while hers was stuck at this lonely point for what seemed like eternity.

Kurama, the red headed man, sat down next to her. He could always see right through her. In some ways she liked that but in a lot of ways she hated it. Right now she hated it. It was like the guy that you wish you could have but not really. He knows how to treat a lady. He is always holding doors and comforting them when they are upset.

He smiled at her. She gave him a nervous smile back.

Before long Kuwabara came back with Yukina. Kurama stood up and offered Botan his empty hand.

"Come on," he smiled as she took his hand. "Let's go see this little guy."

She stood pulling her hand back to herself and walking quietly behind him.

When they entered the room Keiko was holding a bundle of blue. Keiko smiled at them. Botan leaned over to see him. He looked so tiny.

"What did you decide to name him," Kurama asked them as he placed the flowers he brought her on the side table beside Keiko's bed.

"Aoto," Keiko smiled looking down at her son. "Aoto Urameshi."

Keiko handed little Aoto over to Botan. She smiled down at the sleeping baby. He was precious.

"Beautiful name guys," Kurama said as he walked up beside Botan to get a better look at him. Kurama placed a hand around her as he reached up to move the blanket out of the way so he could get a better look at his face.

About that time there was a bright flash that went off. Botan looked up to see Yusuke standing there with huge grin and a camera in his hand.

"No warning!" Botan said rolling her eyes as Kurama took a step back. "Take on of just me and Aoto."

She moved at an angle and lifted the bundle up so you could see his face in the picture. Yusuke snapped another picture. Botan passed little Aoto to Kurama who also got a picture taken.

She was so excited for Yusuke and Keiko but sad that this was just a far off goal for her. Before too long they left to allow everyone else in to see them.

"Want to go have some tea with me?" Kurama offered.

Botan smiled, "Sure"

Shizuru stood up when Kurama and Botan made it back from seeing Keiko and the new bundle of joy. Shizuru looked over at Yukina who was sitting quietly next to Kuwabara who seemed off in space. But even in the moment he was off in space you could see his love for her. The two were holding hands and he was rubbing hers with his thumb subconsciously. She was proud of the way her brother had come around to actually showing affection other than being a hopeless romantic that drooled every time he saw her. And you could see how Yukina loved the attention.

Shizuru hated to break up their moment but she didn't want to go in the hospital room alone.

"Hey little bro. You guys want to come with me to see Aoto?" Shizuru asked very calmly. Kuwabara and Yukina had come back to the waiting room talking about the name and how they thought they came up with it.

Kuwabara looked at Shizuru then to his wife. Yukina smiled. Kuwabara stood then offered her a hand then quietly started out the door and into the hall.

"So did anyone notice how off Botan was today," Kuwabara stated as they were walking down the hall.

Shizuru smirked in her head. She knew they hadn't caught on to the way Kurama responded to her either. He was always closer to Botan than the other ladies but it wasn't so obvious that anyone else could pick up on it. She wondered when Kurama would act on it. She was pretty sure Botan felt the same way. How long would it be until they figured it out and started dating each other?

Botan smiled at Kurama as he opened the door to his car. She climbed in and he closed the door. He walked around and got in the car as she buckled up. He did the same and started the car turning down the volume so it wasn't too loud.

"Are you ok?" Kurama asked as he backed out of his parking spot.

She looked at him with slightly wide eyes but quickly regained composure. "Of course."

"You seem really distant. If you need to talk about anything know that you can always talk to me no matter what," Kurama told him taking a few glances at her before he pulled out onto the busy streets of the city.

"I know. I'm just frustrated. That's all," she told him.

"What has you so frustrated," he asked turning at a red light. He glanced at her giving her a reassuring smile.

"I don't want to say it. I feel like a jerk. It makes me feel selfish. They are just thoughts that I shouldn't even have," she went on.

He let out a small sigh. "I think we all feel that way sometimes, Botan."

She shifted in the seat a little uncomfortable with the topic. She looked over at him. He glanced at her again but keeping his main focus on the road. She frowned.

"Mine is worse," she stated.

He frowned.

"Do you ever feel like you are going to be alone forever? Do you ever feel like your future isn't going to end up like you want it to because you need another half to be there with you? I think about it a lot these days," she said with a frown on her face. She turned to look out the window and away from him.

He sat there quietly thinking about how to word what he had to say.

"Actually I do," he said quietly.

Botan looked over at him as if expecting him to continue.

"I'm not going to lie to you. I think about those things too. I have the same desires you do. I know that after Ryo left you that you questioned a lot," he said calmly.

She frowned at the mention of her ex's name. They had dated for two and a half years. They didn't end on bad terms and at first that made it really hard on her. But after a year she was ready to move on. She was ready to see other people. She come to terms with what had happened.

"But you will find someone who will treat you like you deserve to be treated," he finished up.

"But what if I don't. I'll never have kids. I'll never have the life I want. I won't get to share my life with someone who appreciates me. I won't get to have a happily ever after," she sighed with a hint of frustration in her voice.

He sat quietly turning into the gravel drive way that lead to Genkai's residence.

Several houses had been built on her property. Yusuke had went to school to become an architect and later decided to build houses for the team on her property so they could all be closer. No house had been built for Hiei. He said it was a waste of time. So there were only 4 houses if you included Genkai's. You had Yusuke and Keiko's, Kuwabara and Yukina's, and Kurama's. Botan lived in the spirit world. And if she visited she normally crashed at Genkai's place. She didn't want a house built for her just yet. She primarily lived in the spirit world where she worked.

Kurama kept thinking as he pulled into his drive way and parked. They both quietly got out of the car. He unlocked his door and allowed Botan to go in first.

He gave her a small smile as she went in. She smiled back at him but it quickly faded. Kurama went to his kitchen and started a kettle of water for some tea.

"Are you hungry? I can fix something to eat if you are," Kurama said as she stepped into the room.

"I'm fine. Thank you for asking," She said more cheerful than she had been on the car ride there.

He was glad to see her slowly pulling back into her normal self. He pulled 2 mugs out of the cupboard.

"I have an odd proposal," he said hesitant.

She looked at him noticing how he was thinking about exactly how he was going to say what he was going to say. He was always so cautious with his words sometimes.

"In say 5 years, if your life still isn't headed in the direction you want then we will talk about things," he said calmly looking at her to judge if he should keep going. She seemed curious so he continued. "If we both are still single then talk about just working with each other to have a kid."

She almost laughed. He looked at her judging her every move. To see her smile was a little unnerving.

"Could you imagine us hooking up for that?" She finally laughed.

He did have to admit how awkward that would be. But he didn't intend on it being like that. He really liked Botan. He wanted a relationship with her but he wasn't sure if she'd be receptive of the idea. He'd have to see where that would go.

She liked Kurama. He was always respectful and polite. He was a real gentleman. If he only knew how she really felt.


	2. Chit Chat & Car Rides

Botan sat up in her bed and stretched. The sunshine danced across the floor. She loved not having to be up at stupid early hours to go to work for Koenma. She had today off. She actually had a week off. She was going on vacation. Actually the whole team was going on vacation including Hiei which took some serious talking on Kurama's part.

Botan slipped on her house shoes and made her bed. She went to her kitchen and started the coffee maker. She looked over at her suit case that was sitting next to her front door. She smiled. She couldn't wait. She skipped her way to her bedroom in a rather good mood. She opened her closest and pulled out a pair of denim shorts and a light pink tank top. She quickly shed her night gown tossing it into the hamper and dawning her outfit for the day.

She brushed her hair and did the rest of the necessities then grabbed a cup of coffee and out the door she went. She hadn't been this excited in a while. She zipped her way past the River Styx.

It did not take her long to arrive at Genkai's temple with suitcase in hand. She walked in to see Shizuru looking out the window at the woods.

"Hello," Botan greeted in her usual cheerfulness.

"Good Morning, Botan," Shizuru said looking over to the fairy girl.

Botan put down her bag. She took a drink of her coffee. She was ready to get this started. They were going to the beach.

Kurama walked in the door not long after she arrived. He greeted them with a smile. Botan glanced over at Shizuru who gave her a smug smile with a quick wink. Botan blushed. This is what she got for confiding in her friend about her feelings toward the handsome redhead though she did not tell her about the proposal he had suggested.

"How are you ladies doing?" Kurama asked as he looked around the room.

Botan smiled at him as Suzuru expressed that she was good.

"I'm so ready for this trip. Work has been killer this past month!" Botan stated.

"Yeah I figured you were busy. I haven't seen you in a while," Shizuru said understanding.

"You should find ways to relax and unwind. Too much work can stress you out. You need to be somewhat social," Shizuru went on.

"I know," Botan acknowledged.

About that time Kuwabara and Yukina arrived. Kuwabara and Yukina said their hellos then sat on the couch in Genkai's living room. Yukina sat next to him!

"Yusuke still isn't here" Kurama asked looking around the room. His arm went around Yukina's shoulder pulling close to him.

"Not yet," Kurama answered him. Kurama went and sat down in a chair across the couch.

"Yukina you look great," Botan said sitting down in the chair next to Kurama.

"Thank you Botan!" Yukina replied with a small blush crossing her face.

Shizuru moved over to sit on the couch next to Yukina.

They had small chit chat for what seemed like forever when Kuwabara stood up.

"I'm going to go check on Yusuke," Kuwabara said starting toward the door leaving everyone behind.

"Kuwabara wait I'll go with you," Botan said as she stood up and followed him out the door.

"Then there was three," Shizuru said watching the door close.

They sat there quietly until something ran through Shizuru's head knowing Yukina knew Botan's secret too.

"Kurama," Shizuru said getting his attention.

"Yes," he replyed.

Shizuru smiled at him. "You realize Botan likes you, right?"

Kurama's eyes widened, caught off guard. Yukina smiled as she watched Kurama squirm. It wasn't every day someone could catch him off guard.

"Hello Hiei," he said as Hiei walked in the room.

Kurama was very thankful that Hiei arrived stopping the awkward conversation. Kurama didn't need anyone to tell him to act on the information he was just given. He enjoyed Botan's company. He was also uneasy wondering if Botan had told them about their proposal. He blushed slightly at the thought. How embarrassing.

* * *

><p>Kuwabara didn't even knock he just walked into the Urimeshi house hold. Botan followed him right in. They found Yusuke holding Aoto with bags sitting on the dinning room table. Things were messier than they normally were. He had a half eaten poptart in his free hand.<p>

"Hey guys," he said lifting the poptart in the air as if waving.

Botan walked over and took little Aoto. He was 7 months old now. He was starting to get to the fun age. She cooed at him.

"Whats taking so long Urimeshi?" Kuwabara asked.

"Sorry bro. This is the first trip with our son we are trying to make sure we have everything." Yusuke told him.

Keiko walked in the room carrying a diaper bag.

"Hey guys." She greeted them smiling.

"Hey Keiko. I love your dress," Botan said complimenting her.

"Thank you," she replied looking down at her dress. She was wearing a mint green summer dress. She looked great for delivering a baby 7 months ago.

Botan bounced the baby boy as Yusuke finished his poptarts and threw a bag over his shoulder. Kuwabara grabbed a few bags to help out. Keiko grabbed a poptart from the box on the counter in the kitchen and carried the diaper bag out the door behind everyone.

After all the bags were in the car Botan handed over the sweet baby boy to Keiko who put him in his car seat. He gave a little whimper but didn't cry as he was being buckled in.

"We will meet you at Genkai's house. If everyone is there we will roll out when you get there," Kuwabara said there. He was really looking forward to this trip!

Botan followed Kuwabara back to Genkai's temple.

"How are you and Yukina doing?" she asked trying to make small talk.

"We are doing great. She is the best thing to ever happen to me," he stated giving her a smile. "Don't worry Botan you'll find a man that you deserve. Don't settle with any assholes," he said jokingly at the end to liven the mood.

She giggled, "I know, Kuwabara. Sadly right now he is lost and too much of a man to ask for directions."

Kuwabara laughed. "You are probably right!"

They laughed as they walked through the door to see everyone looking at them.

"Come on guys we are ready to roll," Kuwabara said walking over to his wife.

Botan picked up her bag as Hiei went out the door. She stood there quietly waiting for her chance to go out the door. Shizuru let her go before her.

"Hey Botan, Kurama said you could ride with him so you don't have to be cramped in the back of Kuwabara's car," she said with a wink.

"oh," she said blushing.

Everyone filled to their cars. Kurama opened the trunk to his car letting Hiei put his small bag in the trunk. Botan approved him.

"You said I could ride with you?" she questioned cautiously.

"Of course," he said taking her suit case from her. "Oh go ahead and get in the front seat. Hiei won't mind riding in the back.

Hiei glared at Kurama. They did a quick arguing with eyes before Hiei climbed in the back seat. Botan buckled up as Kurama sat in the driver's seat.

"Is everyone ready?" Kurama asked starting his car.

"I've been ready," Botan replied with a smile. She was defiantly ready for this trip!

They pulled out behind everyone else. There were 3 cars total to carry everyone. This was going to be a long 6 hour drive for poor Hiei as Botan and Kurama chit chatted about anything and everything. Kuwabara, Yukina, and Shizuru were in Kuwabara's SUV. And Yusuke, Keiko, and the little one lead the pack to their beach destination.

* * *

><p>Two or so hours into the drive they pulled over at a rest stop. Aoto got fussy so Keiko wanted to get him calmed down.<p>

Kurama pulled into a parking spot a few cars down from the others. Kurama looked over at a sleeping Botan. Things had been awkward with Hiei in the car since he didn't want to hear her ramble on. Kurama looked in the back seat but Hiei had already gotten out.

"Botan," Kurama said softly as he reached placed a gental hand on her shoulder.

She blinked a few times before she realized they had stopped moving. She sat up in her seat and rubbed her eyes.

"Are we here?" she asked slightly confused.

He gave a small laugh. "No we are at a rest stop. Aoto got upset so they pulled over. Do you need to use the bathroom or get a snack?"

She opened the door and climbed out of the car. She stretched as Kurama got out of the car.

She smiled a sleepy smile at him. "I'll be back."

He watched her walk away and towards the restroom. He stretched then closed his car door. He walked on over to his friends cars. Yukina was asleep in the car. Shizuru walked up next to him as he observed Yusuke and Kuwabara chatting about things while Keiko changed Aoto.

"So how is your drive going," Shizuru asked Kurama in a very calm and passive tone.

"Quiet," he said. "Botan has slept for a good portion. And Hiei doesn't talk to me much when other people are around."

"I bet Botan would talk more if other people weren't around," she said.

He didn't say anything. He watched Hiei walk up and stand beside him.

"I expected you two to drive me insane in that car," he said looking up at his friend blankly.

"I can fix that," Kurama joked.

After a few jokes and picking on Hiei about riding with Kuwabara his 'favorite' of the group they were all ready to get back on the road. Each person was settled back on the road to their vacation destination.


End file.
